Destroyed in the Inside and Out
by Sk8boarder-Child
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year in Hogwarts and Evil looms and the Magic world is counting on him to vanquish Voldemort. But can his friends stop him from vanquishing himself?
1. Why does it all happen to me?

DISCLAIMER Sk8boarder_Child: do I have to? J.K. Rowling: Yes Sk8boarder_Child: can't I just buy it off you? I got 5 bucks... J.K. Rowling: No Sk8boarder_Child: Fine... I don't Harry Potter  
  
(A/N) This is about Harry's 6th year, and how's he's dealing with the death in OotP. Let's get on with it!  
  
Destroyed in the Inside and Out Chapter 1: Why does it all happen to me?  
  
Harry sat in his untidy room in number 4 Privet Drive. He was just hoping to divert his mind on Sirius's death. He had done all his homework and even got around to do extra credit. He did all his chores that even the Dursleys couldn't yell at him. But, he had finally run out of things to do and now harsh reality has hit him once again.  
  
"Why, did he have to die?" said a depressed Harry. "It was all my fault. How could've I been so stupid."  
  
Harry had drastically changed. He stopped eating, didn't sneak outside, or taunt Dudley. He wouldn't answer any owls and he would throw away any parcels.  
  
Harry was very surprised that he had gotten O's in all of his subjects except Divination in which he got a T but he was extremely happy. He had gotten the second highest score in the history of Hogwarts, only being beaten by Albus Dumbledore. He would have been jumping for joy if the death hadn't happened. But since it did, Harry just threw the paper aside and went back to thinking.  
  
Harry was in bad condition. He was very thin and weak. He wondered how Ron and Hermione were doing. He kept thinking when suddenly...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Harry heard a huge explosion and Aunt Petunia screaming.  
  
"HARRY, GET DOWN NOW!!!!!!"  
  
Harry knew he was in trouble now. He knew he didn't do anything but Uncle Vernon has never called him anything but "boy" and now he was calling him by his first name?  
  
He went downstairs and saw something that if he was in his 5th year, he would be jumping up with glee, but now he didn't really care. It was the order.  
  
"Harry, we've been worried sick!" said a voice which Harry could tell was professor Lupin.  
  
"Yeah Harry, we've been scared to death," said the voice of Tonks. She was hidden by Kingsley and Wotcher so she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Are you the real Potter or are you a death-eater in disguise?" Judging by the statement Harry automatically knew that it was Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Mad-Eye, honestly do you think everyone is a death-eater in disguise?" said Tonks.  
  
"Oh well Harry Tonks will get your stuff and we're out of here" said professor Lupin.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry.  
  
Within 15 minutes the whole group was riding on broomsticks, like last year before Sirius died.  
  
An hour later the group arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as he entered he was attacked by a sobbing Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Harry we've been so worried. Look at you! Your so thin and look so sick" said a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Dinner will be served in an hour but you can get yourself a snack," Charlie Weasley who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I think you should go up stairs, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have been worried sick," added Bill who also appeared out of nowhere"  
  
"Probably apparated," thought Harry.  
  
When he went upstairs and opened the door, within 10 seconds he was attacked by a sobbing Hermione and Ginny. He also saw Ron who had a relieved yet worried look.  
  
Ginny and Hermione finally let go of him and the conversation started (well actually the two Weasley's and Hermione chatted but Harry stayed quiet.  
  
"Harry, what happened to all our parcels did you get them?"  
"Did you get my birthday cake"  
"Did you get my...  
  
"Harry why aren't you talking," said Hermione with tears in her eyes  
  
Ginny and Ron echoed behind her.  
  
"Tell us mate, we're all worried," said Ron.  
  
Harry kept his mouth shut and just looked out of the window.  
  
After 15 minutes of trying to make him speak Ron got very irritated and said "Look if you thing that your too famous to talk with me go ahead I don't need to be around an orphan who thinks to highly of himself."  
  
Immediately as the words came out, Ron looked shocked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it"  
  
"Harry say something," Hermione pleaded.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and in a slight whisper he said "I want to die."  
  
"No you don't," said a Ginny, whose tears were running down freely.  
  
"What's that on your hands Harry," asked Hermione and when she saw she cried hysterically and Ron looked afraid.  
  
On Harry's hand were slashes and his friends could tell that they were from a blade. Hermione and Ginny hugged him and sobbed while Ron looked shocked and sad.  
  
(A/N) Well that ends chapter one. This is my first fanfic. Do you like it? There will be more chapters. Have any suggestions? Pleas r/r. 


	2. Happiness pokes through, but will it sta...

DISCLAIMER: I had $5 but I couldn't buy the rights of Harry Potter. SO I don't own it. (A/N) Thank you for the reviews. I was going to stop this story but I saw some people actually like it. Onwards!  
  
Destroyed on the Inside and Out Chapter 2: Happiness pokes through, but will it stay?  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning. He went downstairs to see if he could get an early snack. He was surprised to see that all the Weasley's and the entire order was there. He tried to go upstairs but they had all seen them.  
  
"Harry please come down here," said Mr. Weasley.  
Harry came and sat down.  
  
"Harry Hermione, Ron, and Ginny told us what happened. Why are you cutting yourself?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He remained quiet.  
  
"Harry we want to help you," said Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes.  
  
"May I be excused," said Harry as he walked away and no one tried to stop him.  
  
A week later Harry received an owl from Dumbledore, he didn't want to read it but Ron read it out loud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I have some news that may cheer you up. You have been selected Prefect. No, it is not a mistake. I decided that with the new rise of Voldemort each house needs at least 3 people who know how to take charge. Every other house has a new Prefect. A good thing is now you may sit with your friends in the Prefects compartment in the Hogwarts Express. Another change is now the school will have 4 headpersons. So, I hope you have fun the remainder of the holidays and I hope to see you in the main hall when the school year starts.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Attached to the letter was a package with another letter.  
  
Harry this is Dumbledore. The remainder of the letter and the parcel was given to you by Sirius. At this moment Harry snatched the letter from Ron and started reading.  
  
Harry, if you are reading this then it means that I am no longer with you. But, let's get down to the important business. Harry I am so sorry that I can no longer remain to be you guardian but, other forces have taken us apart. I have some advice that you must listen to. Do not shut yourself from the world or hurt yourself. Voldemort will get you even faster. Your friends will ease whatever sorrow you may have. Plus, you will hurt them more than you hurt yourself. Harry, good-bye and I love you. Harry did this letter in advance. I knew I was going to die. So, now Number 12 Grimmuald Place now belongs to you, Kreacher is now your servant, and all my money from my account has been transferred to yours. Harry this Parcel carries a gift that hopefully will make up for some of the special events I will miss in your life.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was also looking at the letter. He had a sympathetic look on his face. But, he forgot that for a while and looked at the package Sirius had given him. He opened it and it was broomstick and in shiny gold letters it said CRYSTAL FIREBOLT.  
  
"Harry, that's the newest Firebolt. It's the fastest broom in the world and costs a lot of money," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry mate," said Harry.  
  
"What for?" asked Ron.  
  
"For acting like a ." Harry began but then was stopped by Ron.  
  
"Forget it," said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Ron, hold on for one second," said Harry as he dashed upstairs. He came back with his old Firebolt.  
  
"It's a bit used, but still works like a dream. Ron, I know you hate used stuff but would you like my old Firebolt? If you don't I would understand," said Harry.  
  
"Like to, I'd love to take it!" said Ron with a grin.  
  
"It's all yours," said a grinning Harry.  
  
"Let's get some dinner mate, said a happy Ron. And lets bring our Broomsticks and show off" he added.  
  
Harry laughed. He was happy now, but he didn't know this happiness was going to change. (A/N) Wow, that took a lot out of me. Thanks for reading so far. Do you like? Do you have any suggestions? Please r/r. Reviews keep me going! 


End file.
